


Change My Mind

by iammisscullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fraternities & Sororities, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Steve Is a Good Bro, Strangers with benefits, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prejudice-ism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: Tony Stark hates the whole idea of Fraternity (his father has something to do about it), even when his best friend belong to one. You can call him a hypocrite but there are still lines he won't cross when it comes to his prejudice towards the Fraternity Society, and one of those is to date a Frat boy. Only to find out that he slept with one and can't stop himself from repeating the same mistake over and over again.Maybe, Bucky Barnes can be an exemption to Tony's rules. But only secretly that is because he still has a reputation to uphold, and he's pretty sure he won't hear the end of it from his family and their obsession with the whole Greek Society.





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii... So, one night I found myself craving for some Avenger's Fraternity AU. And no one seems to have written one? (Or I have not encountered it yet, but if you have a rec please me some, thank you.)
> 
> If there are grammar mistakes, I apologise in advance I don't have a beta. But I've done my best to edit as much as possible. Also, I know nothing about how the Greek Society in unis function thus whatever you read here are taken from the movies I have watched before and are under no circumstances I can prove to be 100% accurate.
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

_“Whatever it is you’re seeking won’t come in the form you’re expecting.”_

_-_ Haruki Murakami

**Chapter One**

‘Ow,’ Tony reacts as Rhodey’s bag lands on him painful. Maybe the whole pose like Rose from Titanic on the bed (sans the nakedness because as much as he loves to make his best friend squirm, he’s not ready for the telling off he’ll get from Rhodey about hygiene and the ‘Fuck, Tony, boundaries. That’s my bed you’re being naked on’) to surprise his friend wasn’t his brightest idea, given that it only led him to be assaulted by a heavy weight rucksack.

 ‘Jesus Christ!’ Rhodey’s says with a startle, hand swiftly going for the light switch. The room envelops in a bright light. ‘Tony?’

‘Surprise?’ Tony says weakly, removing the bag away from him. It falls to the floor with a loud thud. God! What does Rhodey have in those? Bricks?

Rhodey closes the small gap between them and sits next to Tony on the bed to give him a hug. ‘Man, you’re such a menace.’ He pulls back, leaving a hand on Tony’s shoulder. ‘What are you even doing here?’

‘Nice to see you too, Jimbo,’ Tony replies sarcastically with an eye roll because he’s nothing but a Drama Queen, according to Rhodey.

‘You know I’m always happy to see you.’ He squeezes Tony’s shoulder softly. ‘But I thought you were in New York.’

He shrugs. ‘Well, Harvard sucks.’

Rhodey levels him with worried look that means he’s not buying Tony’s bullshit excuse.

‘It’s cold there,’ he answers. A little white lie never hurt anybody. The _look_ is still on Rhodey’s face though. ‘Also, Pepper keeps on mother henning me all across the country. So, I decided to make her job easier.’ He adds a child-like grin, hoping that’ll get his best friend to stop poking.

The black boy seems satisfied with that because he pulls Tony again for another hug. ‘I’ve missed you too, Tones,’ he mumbles on his friend’s shoulder.

He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of his best friend. Glad that Rhodey’s not drilling him to be honest and say how really feels, and why he’s really back in LA.

And after a while, they’re both sprawl on Rhodey’s bed. The black boy sitting near the headboard, while Tony’s lying on his own stomach with an open bag of Cheetos between them.

‘Did you see Pep?’

‘Of course,’ Tony answers that sounded like a sassy _duh_. ‘I’m not an idiot. I can’t land on LA soil without seeing her first.’ He grabs another handful of junk food. ‘She’ll creatively decapitate me if I don’t report immediately upon arrival.’

Rhodey chuckles at him.

‘It’s not funny at all.’ He pouts and throws a Cheeto at his best friend. ‘She’s worst than my mother.’ He rolls his eyes fondly. ‘She has this list of questions about how I’m doing and if I’ve been good. And one day I won’t be shock at all if she asks me how many friends I’ve made in Harvard. Although that did happen. And it’s annoying.’

‘She’s protective of you, is what you’re saying,’ Rhodey corrects, tousling his friend’s hair affectionately.

Tony lets out an exasperated sigh and pouts at Rhodey’s petting. But he doesn’t thwart the other boy’s hand. ‘I don’t need protecting,’ he disagrees, not his best argument when he’s melting into Rhodey’s touch.

‘Yes, you do,’ the other boy points out. ‘And a lot of time, from yourself.’ He ceases carding his hand on Tony’s silky, dark brown hair and leans into his bed’s headboard, finally feeling the exhaustion from the afternoon team practise.

The younger boy removes the almost empty bag of junk food between them and crawls into Rhodey’s side for a cuddle. He plants half of himself above his friend’s chest. He’s a needy bastard around Pepper and Rhodey, a.k.a. the only people on the planet that he trusts to show this sort of affection.

Rhodey’s hand goes back into petting Tony’s hair again because how could you not? He loves cuddly Tony. And deep down he knows this could be therapeutic for his friend since finding out a long time ago how touch starve Tony is.

All hail Howard and his traumatic parenting skills how _Stark men are made of iron_ and therefore must never show pathetic needs like affection or anything related to that.

‘How long are you staying?’ Rhodey asks, distracting himself from thinking about punching Howard if they ever meet.

‘I live here now,’ Tony drawls.

He smiles at that. ‘C’mon, Tones.’ He scratches his head softly that makes Tony mewls like a cat. It puts another smile on his lips. ‘I’m serious.’

Tony yawns and scoots closer to Rhodey as if there’s still more space that divides them. Rhodey’s not even sure where he starts and where Tony ends with their limbs all tangled up.

‘I’m serious too,’ he mutters on Rhodey’s clothed chest. ‘You’re the best cuddler, have I told you?’ He yawns and doesn’t fight his eyes from closing. ‘I should really marry you. Or Pepper. She’s the second best cuddler.’ His eye flash open, and stares at his best friend with a frown and all seriousness. ‘Don’t tell her that I told you she’s only second. She’s not gonna like it.’

Rhodey chuckles softly.

‘Actually,’ Tony begins, ‘I’m going to marry Pepper instead of you because she doesn’t live in a frat house.’ He grimaces at the mention of the word _frat_ because that’s how he deals with everything that has a connection – no matter how tiny – to his father.

Rhodey frowns at that and pushes Tony’s head back into his chest, so the younger man’s using it once again as a pillow.

‘You do know that she basically runs a sorority house, right?’ the black boy points out. ‘So, all these hatred towards _the_ brotherhood is rather prejudice, don’t you think?’ He strokes Tony’s hair absentmindedly. ‘And weird part about Pepper’s sorority is that I don’t think I’ve ever seen their house mother.’

Tony snorts delicately, because the bastard’s been born to be prim and proper with a complete personality of a gentleman, except that it’s all for show.

‘I know,’ he agrees. ‘But she’s Pepper.’

As if that explains anything.

Well, it does.

‘Besides, you could have just formed of new charter with her,’ Tony states. ‘Something that welcomes all genders, that way you won’t have to live in a house full of douchebags and jocks who don’t even know Einstein's famous Relativity Theory equation.’

Rhodey groans, annoyed. ‘Tony, we’ve talked about this,’ he reminds. ‘You’re being prejudice again.’

‘No, I’m not,’ he insists, stubbornly. ‘The only better Greek around here are Stone’s charter and I hate to admit that outloud or more than once.’ He scowls.

‘My fraternity brothers are smart and reliable people,’ Rhodey argues. ‘Most of them are here because of scholarship. And we even have a lab in this house. Only four houses in the Greek row have them, and we’re one of those four.’

‘Still not the point,’ the younger boy debates. ‘The whole idea of a Greek society is purely Marxist. Main example is the whole point of exclusivity which alienates others. And thus, creates diversity instead of unity.’

‘Well, there’s always something positive about diversity,’ Rhodey debates. ‘If we’re all equal then you can’t be the crazy genius and I can’t be the annoyed friend who has to listen through all your rumblings about hydraulics, vectors, Poisson’s ratio, and blah, blah, blah.’

Tony retaliates by biting at Rhodey’s clothed chest. ‘And this is why I like Pepper best.’

Rhodey only chuckles because that’s a lie. Tony loves them both equally, but in different manners.

‘Whatever,’ he brushes off. ‘I still don’t like that you have to join some fraternity.’ He kisses where he’s bitten Rhodey. ‘Fraternity is bullshit.’

And Rhodey can only pull Tony closer, not missing how bitter the younger lad sounds that it pains him to have his friend carry around this negativity around. There’s a deep reason for the hostility towards Greek Life. The answer to that mystery is Howard Stark.

**

It’s not even midnight and Bucky’s already buzz. He blames Natasha. Or maybe Steve. But he’s actually not sure anymore whose idea it was to attend this sorority party that Natasha’s charter had thrown somehow.

There’s unlimited booze and good music – all thanks to a famous local DJ – because this charter isn’t poor like Bucky’s fraternity. Natasha’s sorority can afford to throw parties twice a week if they want, for they have all the proper connections when it comes to funding. And most of its members come from old money to begin with.

God, he needs to get smashed if he’s still thinking about his financial crisis. This isn’t what parties are about. He’s not supposed to think about his real life problems but fucking forget about his current problems.

Bucky goes to the bar – yes, the party has a bar because of course they have.

Nat’s currently mixing some Piña Colada for someone. She looks fluid as she mixes the drinks, all graceful and captivating, totally in her zone.

‘Hey,’ he greets the redhead, matching it with a smile.

‘James,’ she says a way of greeting because she’s cool like that.

Bucky wants to roll his eyes at her for acting all casual – which is basically how Natasha really is, because heaven forbid she is nothing but nonchalant. But he knows that she’s actually soft when it comes to people she cares about.

‘Do you have beer?’ he asks instead of rolling his eyes, because he still loves to live, thank you very much.

Natasha glares at him. ‘We have those in the cooler at the kitchen.’

He doesn’t know that fact though because Steve brought him his first beer, then Clint made him do shots, and he played three rounds of beer pong with Sam.

Just how many had he drunk so far?

If the dizziness he has right now is any indication then the answer is: a lot.

‘Here.’ Natasha nudges a red cup to him.

The liquid inside the cup is crystal clear. It’s probably vodka.

‘That’s water, idiot,’ she announces. ‘You look like you need to sober up.’

He frowns at her direction. That’s far from what he’s planned to do tonight. He doesn’t want to be coherent and think of all his problems. What he need is another round of alcohol to make his brain stop from thinking.

‘Just drink it,’ the girl prompts, no room for argument in her voice.

Bucky’s not going to fight Natasha because that will never turn pretty for him.

‘Nat,’ a boy calls as he arrives.

The water in the cup touches Bucky’s lips but he’s too shock to function himself into what he was meant to do, which is drinking the liquid.

He’s not entirely sure what the whole purpose of everything is, because standing two rulers away from him is the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. And no one should be able to look that amazing in this poorly lit sorority party.

The neon lights will never do anyone justice, in Bucky’s opinion. It will never highlight anyone’s chiselled jaw or the sparkle of their eyes. But somehow, this unknown stranger, has managed to look like a dark wet dream under this unflattering lights.

Not to sound hipster but this new boy appears to have walked out from one of Brandon Woelfel’s nighttime portrait when he’s surrounded by disco and neon lights. He doesn’t look real.

‘I need a Blowjob,’ the beautiful stranger tells Natasha.

Bucky chokes on his water at his sudden gasp from the vulgar statement.

Two pair of eyes glue into him as he coughs painfully, curling into himself with a hand on his knee to support him as he slaps his chest with his other hand like hitting his lungs to function again. He never liked the idea of drowning.

‘Are you okay?’ the stranger asks him worriedly, hand going into Bucky’s back to comfort.

The sudden closeness makes Bucky’s face warm because he can practically feel the other boy’s body heat and the smell of his wonderful perfume. None is helping his incoherent thoughts to formulate something logical.

He’s still wheezing, and the hand remains to go up and down in soothing pace on his back.

‘Are you okay?’ the other boy asks, bending his knees a bit to be eye level with Bucky.

And Jesus! Who needs eyelashes that long? Or eyes that could contest Audrey Hepburn’s?

It was a bad idea to move his eyes from those doe eyes because Bucky’s sight immediately drops to the boy’s lips, which the gorgeous stranger is currently biting his bottom lip.

A new religion must have been founded for those lips alone. Just ask Romeo and his cliché pick-up lines about his lips being two blushing pilgrim that needs to pray to Juliet’s lips, which he had described as holy shrine. And Bucky sure can relate right now.

Those lips are holy shrine indeed.

He clears his throat for the last time and licks his own lips unconsciously as he unabashedly stares at the pretty boy’s mouth.

The stranger clears his throat as well, aware of Bucky’s shameless staring. And he doesn’t seem to hate it.

He straightens up and Bucky mirrors him naturally like a sunflower following the sun’s location in the sky.

‘You look okay now, soldier,’ the boy states, peering coyly under his long eyelashes and into Bucky’s eyes. He licks his lips slowly, knowing that Bucky’s watching. ‘You got a name?’ He smirks, a little lop-sided just enough to get anyone hook.

And Bucky’s caught alright.

**

His head is pounding, eyes forcefully shut closed because the sunlight is fresh out of hell’s gates.

God! How much did he drink last night?

He blindly grasps the bed for a pillow to bury his head under, because his eyelids are useless to curtain the unforgiving sunlight. But instead of a pillow, his hand wanders into warm skin and toned muscles.

The fuck?!

Tony’s eyes open immediately, his head swimming with dizziness at the sudden onslaught of unwanted light.

And testing the realness of the _naked_ person next to him, Tony gives the boy a soft squeeze – and yes, he’s definitely not dreaming. This gorgeous human being is real, with his long dark hair and soft stubble, ridiculously attractive face, and well-defined body.

He did _not_ salivate; it was already on his lips from his sleep. This stranger is obviously his type, and bless his drunk self for hooking up with – probably – one of the hottest person to ever walked this earth.

There’s absolutely nothing Tony would like to do besides stay in this warm bed – that is surely not his, where the fuck is he? – and cuddle with this handsome boy. It’s Sunday anyway, right? He can afford a day-off.

He closes his eyes again and crawls closer to the sleeping beauty, and his heart does a little happy dance when the said stranger pulls Tony closer to his chest and wraps an arm around him. And really, Tony’s not a romantic, but he might be a little in love with the sweet gesture.

Isn’t this some sort of sign from the universe? Definitely proves that this gorgeous human likes snuggling, and Tony totally approves.

He wants to savour the moment, bask in the feel of someone holding him, but it’s impossible not to fall into the arms of sleep when he’s comfortable like this. So, Tony lets himself be pulled into unconsciousness.

The next time Tony’s awake, Beautiful Stranger is putting on his clothes, which is such a shame because he likes the other man better naked.

‘Hey, Tony,’ the stranger greets him with a shy smile, that only improved his gorgeousness. It’s too early to deal with those sleepy grey-blue eyes too.

‘Hi,’ he greets back, arranging himself into a sitting position with his back at the headboard. He still has no idea who’s room they’re in because it’s also not Bucky’s.

Bucky! That’s the pretty man’s name. Tony remembers now.

‘Here,’ Bucky says, handing Tony a glass of water and aspirin. Bucky should always look like this: only in jeans and no shirt to cover up those wonderful abs.

Tony drinks and thanks Bucky. And again, he falls a little more in love with the other boy; caring and sweet and fucking hot. You can’t really blame Tony.

He watches Bucky put on a white shirt and remembers scenes from last night, how he had taken off that shirt off of Bucky. And slowly, all the happenings from last night comes back to him. It had been an amazing sex. He wants to do it again.

Tony’s never been shy about sex or anything he wants. So, he’s going to ask Bucky’s number for another hook up.

And he’s just about to say exactly those, except Bucky’s pushing one of his arms into his _jacket_ and Tony’s words die in this mouth.

Then Bucky’s doing the same thing with his other hand, and then pushing both sleeves of his maroon _letterman_ jacket until his elbows.

Internally Tony prays that he’s mistaken, that he’s still a little drunk and it’s not what he think it is – that Bucky’s _jacket_ isn’t what he think it is.

But Tony’s smart – a genius actually with a Master’s Degree and one PhD. And he will never not know that jacket because he’s seen it on every damn member of a Greek Row.

He refuses to see what chapter Bucky belongs to, it doesn’t matter. It changes nothing.

And just like that, every damn fantasy about him and Bucky melts into ashes, because Bucky’s a member of a fraternity. Tony had said enough bad things about Greek Rows to comeback from his words. Not to mention he has enough pride, and miles-wide stubbornness, and would choose death over Rhodey’s relentless teasing about Tony falling for a fraternity member.

No, Tony’s not an idiot. He knows what he’s said in the past and he stands by it. And one night of amazing sex will never change his mind.

**

Bucky’s confuse as to why Tony – the gorgeous boy from last night – looked like he’d seen a ghost after Bucky’s done putting on his jacket. Is that Tony’s face when he wants round two?

‘Fuck,’ Tony mutters, looking pale. He lets out a frustrated sigh and runs a hand through his bed hair that made it appear messier and making Tony look even more adorable.

‘Do you need more aspirin?’ he asks worriedly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Tony meets his eyes, the younger boy’s ones are the colour of whiskey under the harsh daylight. Bucky wants to get drunk on those brown eyes, and kiss Tony once more, maybe twice or like forever.

‘You’re Greek,’ is all Tony replies with a manic expression in his eyes like he’s afraid and defensive at the same time. Bucky doesn’t know why that certain emotion is there.

Tony scampers from the bed, pulling the thin blanket with him for covering which is ridiculous in Bucky’s perspective because he can map Tony’s body with his eyes close. It’s a body that’s hard to forget and unsee. It’s a beautiful body with the most amazing ass ever known to men.

‘Do you have somewhere important to be?’ he inquires as Tony rapidly pulls his boxers and jumps for his jeans like his life depends on it.

There’s that pained look in Tony’s expression again as he’s in the middle of buttoning his jeans. But it’s gone immediately, replaced by a stoic feature. And Bucky doesn’t like it at all, he likes it better when Tony’s face is twisted in pleasure as he begs for Bucky to go harder.

‘Something like that.’ Tony gives him a tight smile, bending down to fetch his black AC/DC shirt from the floor in a quick movement. He pulls it over himself. ‘So, uhm… Bucky, right?’

Bucky nods, getting more confuse about the whole formality in Tony’s voice and how guarded the boy is right now. It’s a completely different person from the one who greeted him a cute ‘hi.’

‘Look,’ Tony starts, face contorting into something like pain, ‘you’re great.’

Whoa! Is this a break-up? Bucky thinks. It sounds like it.

Tony sits on the bed, putting his sock on one foot and looking away like it’s painful to stare at Bucky. ‘Can we please pretend that _this_ didn’t happen?’

‘What?’ He can’t hide the surprise and disappointment in his voice.

The shorter boy ceases his activity and lets out a sad sigh. ‘I need you to pretend this never happened,’ he repeats, biting his bottom lip nervously.

‘But why?’ Because Bucky can’t let it go without further explanation, and maybe it makes him seem like a jerk but he was 99.9 percent sure that Tony likes him too. Or did he hallucinate all of that?

‘Because…’ Tony sounds tormented, and goes back into dressing himself. ‘It’s complicated, okay?’

‘Jesus! Are you in a relationship? And you used me to cheat on them?’ He stands up and paces anxiously.

‘What? No.’ Tony’s reaching for him, hands on his bicep to stop him from creating a pattern on the floor with his anxious pacing. ‘That’s not it, Buck.’ Tony lets go like he’s burned and backs away. ‘Trust me… It’s more like Romeo and Juliet.’

‘What?’ That’s not an answer at all. It even confuses him more than ever.

‘It’s hard to explain,’ Tony states with a frown. ‘Thank you for last night.’ He gives Bucky a soft kiss on the cheek and heads for the window.

And Bucky’s brain is drowning with questions to even register that Tony had exited through the window like some ninja. Or did it really bother him that much to be scene walking out the door with Bucky like a normal person?

Oh shit! Is Tony one of those closeted gay? Is that the reason for this secrecy?


End file.
